Blue and Owen's Advetures
by Iamaturkey
Summary: The Indominus survived, but not for long. After Owen kills it for good, he must take Blue home. What will happen? Read to find out. WARNING: There is some dino-death in this story, read at own discretion. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS DUE TO COMPUTER ISSUES, ONCE THEY ARE FIXED I WILL CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!


**A/N: Hello, peoples of this planet, I am now creating a Jurrasic World Fanfic, be warned, this takes place after Jurassic World, and starts right after the Indominus is killed, and WILL contain dino-death(A.K.A. dinosaurs WILL die), and is not suitable for young audiences. Read at own discretion.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Jurassic Park, Jurassic Park: Lost world, Jurassic Park 3, Jurassic World, or any of it's characters, but I do own this Fanfiction and SOME of it's OCs(And yes, I AM suggesting I might use your OCs).

"Hi"-Person speech  
" _Hi_ " _-R_ aptor speech(there will be a translator later)  
" **Hi** "-Megaphone speech(It will only appear a few times)

* * *

The Tyrannosaurus-Rex rammed into the Indominus-Rex, knocking it flying into the side of the Mosasaurus' tank. They T-Rex and Blue screech at the Indominus, and the Indominus roars back, when suddenly the Mosasaurus bursts out and bites the Indominus' neck, pulling it into the tank, then eating it. The T-Rex and Blue have a quick understanding, and the T-Rex stomps away. Blue runs over to Owen and starts to call for him, asking if she can go with him, "Sorry girl, you can't go with us, go, just go." He said causing Blue to call out again, "NO, just go Blue!" Owen replied, causing Blue to flinch then run off, when suddenly Owen noticed the Mosasaurus surface, dead, with a claw sticking out of it's belly, then slowly cutting down. "Is the Indominus cutting out of the Mosasaurus' belly?! BLUE! STOP! THE INDOMINUS IS STILL ALIVE!" He yelled, as Claire and the kids ran behind a dumpster, and as he called out her name, Blue darted out from behind a building over to him, then noticed the Indominus swimming towards them, so she screeched out for the T-Rex, and it roared from the heli-pad in response. "It is to far away, it will never make it!" Owen yelled out, and as if reading his mind, Blue jumped onto the Indominus' head, causing it to start to sink, so the Indominus shoke it's head up, causing Blue to go flying out of the tank and into Owen. After climbing out, it charged at them, knocking Blue of Owen, and sending Owen sliding. The Indominus approached Blue, then picked up a claw, and attempted to pierce Blue's side, but Blue rolled out off the way, barely escaping. Owen noticed Blue was in danger, then noticed a shotgun on a dead body, so he ran and grabbed it. The Indominus had picked up it's foot, then stomped on Blue's leg, causing a load SNAP. Owen heard the bone break, and charged at the Indominus, shooting at it's head with real bullets, causing it to get injured, so he climbed up it's back, at shot it in the eyes, then as it roared, in the mouth, into the brain, killing it. As it fell off of Blue, Owen jumped off onto the ground, dropped the gun, and ran to Blue. She had a broken left leg, with the bone protruding from it. Owen quickly noticed it broken the fibula, and dislocated the knee. "Do you want me to fix it?" He asked Blue, only getting a call from her. "I will take that as a yes. This is going to hurt, alright girl." He said "On 3...1...2.." *CRACK**SCREEEEEEEECH* He said, fixing the joint early, causing less pain, and after fixing it Blue screamed, if you could call it that. "Sorry girl." He said in apology, causing her to tackle him and call in his face if she could go with him NOW. "Fine girl, you can come along." Owen said, causing Blue to start running around, then collapse due to pain. "BLUE!" Owen and Claire yelled at once, as Claire had been watching the entire thing, but the kids wouldn't let her speak, so as not to be found. After helping Blue up, and patching up her leg in a temporary splint, he carried her to a helicopter ladder, had the kids and Claire climb up, then tell the pilot to land, so he could get Blue on. After a small argument, the heli landed and Owen carried Blue on. "No need to be afraid pilot, she is harmless to humans now. She will follow whatever I say." Owen said to him, and he took off. After reaching mainland, Owen carried Blue to the vet. After reaching the vet, and the veterinarian almost screaming, Blue was carried to room by Owen, who demanded he go with her so nothing bad happens, and so he can make sure they don't 'put her down'. After getting some serious surgery, and a now metal bone, Blue was released, finally able to walk without falling over. After Owen realized he had no-where to stay, Claire promised to buy him somewhere to live, and that she would pay for it until he got a job. Upon arriving home, he realized that if Blue was going to stay with him, there was no way she was going back to that island willingly, he would need to be able to understand her, as she is very smart, and now tame. He decided to run to the store to get the materials and to get food, but before he left the house, Blue jumped on him. "Let me guess, you don't want me to go?" And the only reply he got what a nail tapping on the floor. "Let me guess again, you want to come along?" To which this time she got off of him and started to nuzzle him. "Great, let's go Blue." And in reply she snapped at him due to his annoyed tone. "Woh, easy there girl." Owen said when suddenly she picked him up, put him on her back, and ran out the door. "Blue! Stop! Put me down!" And after he said that she stopped on the sidewalk, causing him to fall. "Warn me next time." This time the only warning he got was a raptor call, then got picked up again, and off they went. "Fine, go that way girl." And Blue went that way. "Go straight." But when she tried to cross the road, she almost got hit, so she decided to jump as high as she can to escape the car, hurdling over it and landing on the other side of the road, on the sidewalk. They were there. In front of Walmart. Then Owen noticed everyone screaming and running, and the cops pointing guns at Blue. "STOP!" He yelled as loud as he could. "SHE IS NOT DANGEROUS! I HAVE RAISED HER HER ENTIRE LIFE! AT JURASSIC WORLD OFF COAST, I RAISED HER FROM AN EGG, SHE WAS BORN 15 YEARS AGO, SHE HELPED SAVE THOUSANDS, NO MILLIONS OF LIVE JUST TWO DAYS AGO!" Owen yelled, causing the police to say " **Owen Grady, Put you hands up, we are not here to hurt you or your raptor, we are just here to inform you that the President wants to thank you, him and his children were at the park during the incident, and survived due to you and your raptor. We will be serving as an escort to a helicopter that will take you to D.C., and once you are there the President will congratulate you himself. We just need to make sure you are carrying no weapons, and we need to restrain your raptor for the trip.** " "NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER!" " **We are not going to hurt you or her. She will also be meeting the President.** " "Can't this wait for like, two to three days? I was going to make a translator for her." Owen said pointing at Blue. " **Fine, but be ready in three days.** " Owen and Blue walked into Walmart, where they were met with 20-30 press, who had heard the new outside and decided to wait inside for Owen and Blue. "Owen, why did you bring a raptor to Walmart?" "Owen, what are you going to do now that you have saved millions of lives?" "Owen, why did the Indominus turn against it's-" "ENOUGH! I AM A PERSON TO YOU KNOW! I DON'T LIKE BEING BOMBARDED WITH 2O QUESTIONS ALL AT ONCE! ASK THEM. ONE. AT. A. TIME! OK, raise your hands, and I will pick you. You, yes you, in the green shirt." "Why did you bring Blue, was it, into a walmart store?" "She didn't want to be left at home, so she followed me, then she picked me up and ran me here. You next." "What are you going to do now?" "I am going to make a raptor translator for Blue here. You next." So the questions kept on and on, until they finally all dispersed and Owen went straight over to the mechanics section. "Hello, how may I help yo- Oh my God, you Owen Grady, you saving millions of lives!" said the worker there. "Ahem... I was looking for a mother board, a small one used in translators perhaps?" "Right this way." After asking for various parts, like headphones for a casing, a LED light to show when she was actually talking and not just growling, etc., they headed home, well, like Blue carried him home. He got to work, trying out designs, but it never seemed to work, until on his last day until having to go to D.C.: "Ok, now try to speak." When Blue started to raptor call, the bulb turned on, and instead of hearing a loud screech, all you could hear was, in a silky voice, " _He-Hello? Is it working Owen?_ " "IT WORKS! HALLELUJAH, IT WORKS! THANK YOU! FINALLY!" Owen kept on and on until Blue head butted him shutting him up. " _OWEN, calm down, it is just a translator!_ " "But now I can understand you! I can't stay calm!" " _You need to get ready for meeting the President or I will get you ready, myself, and it will hurt. A lot._ " "Sorry, sorry, it is just that I am so excited!" " _I understand, I am excited to, but we have stuff to worry about, the cops will be here to pick us up in 3 hours._ " "CRAP, I LOST TRACK OF TIME!" Owen said, and this time he heard giggling coming from her. "Stop, it is not funny!" Owen said, making her laugh harder. After 2 hour and 45 minutes of getting ready, "OK, I am done, how do I look?" " _Great! Now we just need to change that bowtie out for a real tie!_ " Blue said, falling to the floor laughing. "HEY, bowties are cool!" Suddenly, they heard a loud knock. " **Owen Grady! We are here to pick you up!** "


End file.
